


Burn One Down

by Ride4812



Series: One Day Tell Our Story [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride4812/pseuds/Ride4812
Summary: Just a little peek at what's going on in Mexico.





	Burn One Down

As far as Ian was concerned, he and Mickey had spent too much time apart over the course of the last seven years to waste even an idle moment not being together. He was pretty sure that his need to constantly be around his fiancé indicated that he'd become codependent, which probably wasn't entirely healthy, but when push came to shove he didn't give a shit. He loved the hell out of his man and if craving his company was a bad thing, he didn't care to be good. It wasn't that he couldn't function when Mickey wasn't around; he could and he did. It was more that he preferred not to have to. 

Individual circumstances surrounding each of his cases dictated Mickey's schedule, causing him to have unpredictable hours. Though Mickey never told Ian not to get a job, he had reiterated multiple times that they were doing perfectly fine without his participation towards finances. It wasn't that Ian didn't want to work, it was more that he didn't want to contend with conflicting schedules. He knew Mickey well enough to read between the lines when it came to his motivation behind making decisions. He didn't need to hear Mickey explicitly say the words to know that he preferred for Ian not to work so they could spend as much time together as possible. 

For the most part, Ian kept himself busy. His typical week consisted of learning recipes from their next door neighbor Lupe, cooking the new meals for ungrateful mouths, taking expat Spanish classes at the local community college, considering making friends but deciding not to, spending time with Yevgeny, Skyping with various family members, avoiding Skyping with Zev, laying out not getting tan with Svetlana, reading, and going into town to buy useless crap that Mickey bitched about but ended up liking more than Ian did. 

When Mickey wasn't at work they fucked a lot, chilled on the beach, rode quads, rode each other, grabbed food at Jorje's, fucked some more, fought, played with Yevgeny, talked, fucked again, cuddled, Skyped with Zev, and enjoyed mind altering substances. 

Of course there were shitty days where everything seemed to go wrong, but he found it easier to cope with them when he looked out their bedroom window at a postcard view. 

"What's up, Firecrotch? Wake and Bake?" Mickey greeted, as he walked onto the beach and leaned over the chaise lounge Ian was lying on. Plucking the joint from between his lips, he gave him a sweet kiss. He stood up straight and stretched his arms over his head, while gazing out to the ocean. 

"Been awake for a while," Ian informed him, yanking his fiancé back down by his t-shirt for another kiss, "Haven't seen you in like three days," he groused.

"It's been like 18 hours, man," Mickey corrected with a grin, “Needy motherfucker.”

The redhead just looked at him, clearly unimpressed by his use of facts in the conversation, "Did you eat anything?"

"This morning or over the last 18 hours?"

"Either."

"Not really. Overnights got me fucked up,” He admitted, pulling off his shirt and tugging down his jeans so he was left in only his blue striped boxer shorts. Ian’s eyes soaked in his lover’s body, thinking that the sight was more impressive than the expanse of the majestic sea that lay in front of them. 

"Isn't Svet making Chilaquiles for Yevvy? Go get some," He suggested, taking another hit from his joint before resting it on the ash tray on the small table beside him. Sitting up to take a sip of his water, he crinkled down his eyebrows at the mischievous smirk on his fiancé’s face, “What?”

“Why would I get breakfast nachos when I can get some of you instead?” Mickey flirted climbing onto Ian’s lap. He bounced a bit on his man’s crotch with a naughty glint in his eyes. 

Biting his lip, Ian grabbed handfuls of Mickey’s full ass and squeezed as the brunet continued to tease him. He leaned in as if he was going to kiss Ian, but rested his lips on his lover’s bare shoulder instead. Dissatisfied, Ian tilted the brunet’s chin up to press their lips together. The chaste connection was momentary, as their tongues quickly got to work twisting around the other’s mouth, reuniting. Hands traveled all over sun warmed skin as they continued to melt into each other, feeling as though 18 hours was the equivalent of 18 years, “Let’s go fuck,” Ian whispered, bucking his hips up with greater intensity.

“Give me like ten fucking minutes to close my eyes and then I’ll ride you into the bed,” Mickey promised, giving Ian one last kiss before standing up and throwing himself down on the other lounge chair. 

“Cocktease,” The redhead chided, adjusting the raging boner inside boxer briefs and lying back down on the chaise. 

“It’ll be worth it,” He assured him, the words lost in the midst of a yawn, “Ten minutes.” Turning over onto his stomach, Mickey closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift to sleep. 

An itch on his back prompted Mickey to lift his eyelids. He squinted against the brightness of the day and raised his head a bit to see Ian fast asleep. Reaching down to pull his discarded jeans out of the sand, he took his phone out of the back pocket and glanced at the time. 12:30, “Fuck,” He groaned, sitting up and pressing the heels of his hands against his tired eyes, “Ian.” When he didn’t get a response from the redhead, he tried again, “Ian, baby, wake up.”

Ian kinked his neck so that he was facing Mickey with one eye open, “I’m sleeping.” 

“I see that. Been sleeping for the last four hours.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” He asked, with aggravation in his voice, “Didn’t put any sunblock on.” He rested his hands on the fiery hot skin of his abdomen and sighed, “Fucking burnt.”

“Really?” The brunet asked, lifting one of his eyebrows as if his fiancé must be joking, “Ten minutes. I said to let me sleep for ten minutes.”

“Guess I fell asleep.”

“Guess I fell asleep,” Mickey mocked, rolling his eyes, “Sleeping Beauty over here!” He twisted so that Ian could see his back, “Am I red? It’s itching the fuck outta me.”

“Oh man,” Ian cringed at the sight of Mickey’s crimson skin.

“Bad?” He pressed, attempting to look over his own shoulder to no avail. 

Ian’s lack of response was telling. 

“As bad as yours?” 

“Probably a little worse ‘cause your skin’s so much paler than mine,” Ian answered, sitting up to take a sip his water and then hand it over to Mickey, who grabbed it out of his hand, annoyed. 

“You wish, bitch,” Mickey shot back, gulping down the warm liquid while giving the smirking man across from him the finger, “Don’t know how you’re acting so smug when your face is a goddamn tomato. That shit’s gonna peel like a motherfucker and you’re gonna look like Freddy Krueger.” He waved his hand in front of his own face for affect, “With freckles.” He stood up, “Gonna go take a cold shower and take the sting out.”

“You were supposed to ride me,” Ian stated, yelping when Mickey leaned in to flick his sunburn nipple, “Ouch, asshole!”

“You were supposed to wake me the fuck up,” He reminded Ian giving him his signature ‘what the fuck’ face, “You coming?”

“I guess not,” The redhead complained, following Mickey into their master bathroom. He watched as his fiancé stripped off his boxers and smiled when he realized that though his back and legs were cerise, his ass was still bright white, “Your ass was spared.” 

Mickey glared at him, even more perturbed when Ian rested his hand on the unaffected skin and started to pinch it playfully. 

“Ugh it looks so fucking cute right now; all pale and bubbly,” he got on his knees and bit into a cheek, “Looks like you still got shorts on.” He chuckled, but his merriment was short-lived when Mickey jutted his ass back hard so it hit Ian in the sun sore face, causing the redhead to grimace in pain.

“Fuck off,” Mickey said simply, turning on the shower and making sure it was a touch cooler than lukewarm before he climbed in. He winced at the pain the water caused as it beat down on his inflamed skin, “Just gotta stay under it for a few seconds,” he informed Ian, who was stepping in to join him, “Go ahead.”

Ian groaned as the stream pelted him, surprised to hear Mickey laughing, “What?”

“You look like you got shorts on, too.” 

“Should I smack you in the face with my dick like you did with your ass?” Ian asked with a devilish grin.

“If you try to, I’ll rip your cock off,” The brunet warned, not looking like he was fucking around. 

“You would never, you love it too much.”

Mickey just rolled his eyes and faced the shower head, letting the water beat down on the unaffected skin on his belly, “Can’t take it on my back anymore.”

“Here, you guard my front, I’ll guard your back and we’ll cool down,” Ian suggested moving in close to his lover, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s shoulders, so that he could press their sun scorched skin against each other.

“This ain’t fucking paintball,” The shorter man reminded him, chuckling at Ian’s intensity, “Don’t need you to guard my back.”

“Always got your fucking back, you know that,” Ian said, kissing Mickey’s hair with a hum.

“Corny fucker,” Mickey condemned without malice, tilting his head back to rest it on Ian’s shoulder and closing his eyes as the water washed over them. 

“You love it.”

“Sometimes,” He admitted, “This isn’t one of those times.”

Ian let his hands roam down the front of Mickey’s body, loving the feel of every familiar dip and cut. As he held him, he smiled; the creasing of his skin bringing pain to his apple red cheeks. When it came down to it, if a little sunburn was their most pressing issue, they were doing really fucking great.


End file.
